Spark in the Night
by Princess Insanity XD
Summary: What if theres a girl. A girl with extraordinary powers. Powers that not even she could understand yet. What if this girl was at Hogwarts with the Marauders and befriended the biggest prankers in school? Would she be the voice of reason or the biggest prankster of the lot? And what mischief would they get up too? Sorry! Bad summary. Image by Eclaira on Deviant Art
1. A Train Ride and New Friends

The Hogwarts Express was waiting at platform 9 & ¾ for eager children to board on their way to school. A small blonde first year girl wandered through the train searching for a compartment. She found one occupied by what looked to be, another first year. A boy. "Mind if I sit here?" She asked quietly. The boy shook his head no and she sat down. There was a moment of silence while the train got going, before finally the girl thought to introduce herself. "Hi. I'm Alice Smith." When the boy didn't respond she decided to try something. "Ya know, I don't care who or what you are if that's why you're not replying. In fact I'm different to everyone I know as well." This finally piqued the boy's interest. "How so?" He asked looking at her questioningly. She looked at him before replying; "Here I'll show you. But just never tell anyone else. Promise?" He nodded his head slowly as she closed her eyes and turned into a wolf. A small petite wolf with pale gold fur. He looked at the small wolf and asked her a question "How is that different to everyone else? Lots of people are Animagai." The wolf shook her head and her voice seemed to be in his head. "I'm Not an Animagai, I'm different. I can change into my own animal, or if I focus I can change into an animal that relates or is in some way connected to a person of my choosing." The Alice-Wolf looked at him and changed into a snowy white rabbit. "Oh also I can talk in people's minds if necessary." The boy's mouth made an 'O' shape, but when he realised he shut it quickly. Alice quickly transformed back into a human and said; "You never told me your name and as I am going to find out anyway, can you make it easier and tell me now please?" The sandy haired boy smiled at her and held out his hand, "Remus Lupin" she took his hand and shook it.A trolley came past, a middle aged woman called out; "Anything off the trolley dears?" Remus shook his head while Alice got up and bought a few liquorice wands and some chocolate frogs. She gave the frogs to Remus and kept the wands for herself. When he tried to give them back she refuse to take them "What are friends for?" 


	2. Chapter 2

The Hogwarts Express was waiting at platform 9 & ¾ for eager children to board on their way to school. A small blonde first year girl wandered through the train searching for a compartment. She found one occupied by what looked to be, another first year. A boy. "Mind if I sit here?" She asked quietly. The boy shook his head no and she sat down. There was a moment of silence while the train got going, before finally the girl thought to introduce herself. "Hi. I'm Alice Smith." When the boy didn't respond she decided to try something. "Ya know, I don't care who or what you are if that's why you're not replying. In fact I'm different to everyone I know as well." This finally piqued the boy's interest. "How so?" He asked looking at her questioningly. She looked at him before replying; "Here I'll show you. But just never tell anyone else. Promise?" He nodded his head slowly as she closed her eyes and turned into a wolf. A small petite wolf with pale gold fur. He looked at the small wolf and asked her a question "How is that different to everyone else? Lots of people are Animagai." The wolf shook her head and her voice seemed to be in his head. "I'm Not an Animagai, I'm different. I can change into my own animal, or if I focus I can change into an animal that relates or is in some way connected to a person of my choosing." The Alice-Wolf looked at him and changed into a snowy white rabbit. "Oh also I can talk in people's minds if necessary." The boy's mouth made an 'O' shape, but when he realised he shut it quickly. Alice quickly transformed back into a human and said; "You never told me your name and as I am going to find out anyway, can you make it easier and tell me now please?" The sandy haired boy smiled at her and held out his hand, "Remus Lupin" she took his hand and shook it.A trolley came past, a middle aged woman called out; "Anything off the trolley dears?" Remus shook his head while Alice got up and bought a few liquorice wands and some chocolate frogs. She gave the frogs to Remus and kept the wands for herself. When he tried to give them back she refuse to take them "What are friends for?" 


	3. Chapter 3

Remus POV

We did what she asked and got our uniforms on and before long we arrived at school. Alice came back a few minutes before we arrive so we spent that time talking about ourselves. Everyone was doing Hogwarts related stuff so I decided to ask a random question; **straight away Alice replied Sirius and James took a while before answering but finally James replied while Sirius said Alice turned to me. s your favourite colour?**GoldOK anyone a prankster here? faces lit up and started shouting **I winced slightly and Alice picked it up because she drenched the two in water. The looks on their faces were priceless. Alice smirked at them before saying They looked at us sheepishly. Outside there was a series of screeches before the train slowed down and pulled into the station. YEARS OVER We followed the voice and came upon an extraordinarily large man. He said pointing towards a fleet of boats. Alice, James, Sirius and I climbed into one of the boats. **

**Alice POV **

**The boats set off through the darkened waters, where shadows where falling and dancing across the lake. After a while the Night time view of the castle came up and I let out a contented sigh. It**Thank you Hagrid I** She told said man. ll see you later then. Anyway after that she led us into a massive hall where 4 well 5 tables were set out, I was assuming that there was a staff table and 1 table for each house I suppose, I looked up at the ceiling and gasped. The ceiling was completely covered in inky blackness with gemstone stars glittering in constellations. The moon, a bright shining crescent twinkled above the masses of students. I heard someone beside me whisper. I turned and found remus as the source of the noise. I agreed s the sorting gonna start. I He looked at me before sighing and turning back to the front where Professor McGonagall was putting a rather battered top hat on top of a three legged stool. She then pulled out a rather large piece of parchment and proceeded to read. There was a couple of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, before was called. It took a minute but after a while the hat shouted There was some muttering and whispers around this but meh. I gave him a thumbs up before paying more attention to the sorting. Soon enough Was called. I gave him a reassuring look and he slowly walked up and sat on the stool. The hats decision was quite fast and it wasn't long before was screamed out by the hat. Professor McGonagall (I need to think of a nickname for her. Thats too long) continued with names and came up after awhile. Another Gryffindor which was really no surprise. Then Finally came. I climbed the stairs and sat down on the stool difficult. Hmm where should I put you? The sorting hat spoke in my head I interrupted. This seemed to throw the hat off balance I rolled my eyes before saying The hat seemed to understand this so we had a nice conversation about buttercups and flowers in general before the hat decided to sort me. it shouted this last word aloud. I thanked the hat before taking him off and heading down to my seat.**


End file.
